She's never coming home
by RainbowVampire
Summary: This is a song fic with Kakashi and Sakura. This is to My chemical romance's song, ghost of you. rated for blood and death


SHE'S NEVER COMING HOME

By sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

The song in this story is Ghost of you by my chemical romance  
disclaimer: I don't own naruto or my chemical romance, but I wish I'd written their songs!

Lyrics-bolded ' ' flash back  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Today was a sad day for Kakashi. It was the day of Sakura's funeral. He waited to say his final goodbyes to his former student, friend, and girlfriend. He was devistated.

**I'd never said I'd lie and wait forever.**

"Kakashi, I'm sooo sorry!" Kurenai said sadly hugging her devistated comerade. "Once your over the death, give me a call." Kurenai hit on him and walked away. It's too soon, but I can't wait around forever He thought. That night Kakashi returned to his house and snapped. "She's gone!" He cried. Kakashi went into his kitchen and got out a knife  
**  
If I died, we'd be togeather. **

"I can't go on without you!" He yelled from the top of his lungs

**I can's always just forget her**

**But she should try**

Kakashi slowly eased the knife to his wrist I should end it all right now He thought.

**At the end of the world.**

**Or the last thing I see**

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

could I? Should I?  


Kakashi thought of Sakura as he pressed down on the knife. He remembered a conversation that they had, had a few months ago. ' "Kakashi why did you choose me?" She asked him as they watched the sunset from the top of the hill, coated with flowers blown by a spring breeze. "Why wouldn't I, I love you." He responded. Sakura leaned into a passionate lip lock. His lips were so soft. "Why did you choose me?" Kakashi asked the same question. "Sakura, Kakashi come quick!" Yelled Asuma, coming to get the couple to help stop an enemy from attacking the village before Sakura could answer. ' Kakashi never got an answer

**All the things that you never ever told me **

  
Kakashi made a short cut, he watched the blood come from his wound. He looked into the puddle below him to see Sakura's smilimg face.

**All the smiles that are ever ever**...

**Ever...**

Kakashi felt that he was alone now, sure he still had some friends, but noone to really love, no one to hold. He'd never see Sakura alive again. 

**Get the feeling that you're never**

This is the insaine side of himself that he never eally knew. He knew he was bound to crack sooner or later.

**All alone  
**

Kakashi was alone now, sure he still had some friends, but noone to really love, no one to hold. "Baby, this is all for you!" He whispered as he made another cut. He remembered that faitful mission that had caused him to loose the love of his life, and soon, his own life.

**And I remember now**

' The building was on a cliff. Kakashi had just gotten Sakura out of the enemy's grasps. They were almost to safety when at least a dozen huge bolders fell down onto the cliff. They didn't have mutch warning. Sakura got stuck on the edge of the cliff. Kakashi reached his arm under a boulder and grabbed her hand. " Don't let go!" He yelled. Sakura felt her hand slip. "Honey, I love you!" She said with tears in her eyes. "Sakura, I love you too." Kakashi had tears in his eyes too. He now only felt half of Sakura's hand. "Grab ahold of my hand!" He yelled as she slipped. "I can't! Kakashi!" She said. Kakashi heard a scream. Sakura slipped. "Kakashi!" She yelled as she fell at least fifty feet. "Sakura! He cried. Kakashi got out from under the bolder. He jumped from the cliff and landed on his feet. He picked up Sakura's body, she was dead. That day, when he grabbed her dead body and cried out in sorrow, it began to rain. '

**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**

she dies

' "Sakura!" He yelled is anger and Sadness. '

Kakashi made one last, huge cut. This is it, I'm coming, I'll see you soon, Sakura. He thought.

**At the end of the world**

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

  
Kakashi woke up in a well lit hospital room. "Sakura?" He asked. "No, Kakashi, Sakura's dead." Tsunade said.

**Never coming home**

Never coming home

"How could you be so stupid! Trying to kill yourself! Iruka fopund you on the floor of your apartment in a pool of blood. You were luck that I waa able to save you!" She yelled. "Get some rets now!" She said too disgusdted to even look at kakashi and she left. Kakashi stared down at his wrist and saw the scar of one of the cuts

**Could I? Should I? **

All tyhe wounds that are never gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

Kakashi ran outside , onto the hospital roof. He jumped. He made it look like he had just fallen, not jumped.

If I fall

If I fall (down)  


He saw his life flash before his eyes, The good, the bad. His father killing himself, his sensei dying, Sakura dying. He wanted to stop all of the pain.

**At the end of the world**

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  
  
Kakashi hit the ground and saw blackness. "Kakashi!" Said a voice sweetly. He opened his eyes to see Sakura. "Am I..." "Yes, but why?" Sakura asked. "Because I love you." He responed. "and you never answered my question, why did you choose me?" Kakashi asked. "Because of all the same reasons." Sakura said. 

A happy ending to an intense fic. I found it difficult to fit the lyrics in right. I am deeply satisfied of how this came out.  
Thanks for reading and please review! Puppy dog eyes .


End file.
